1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the support framework that is used to interconnect a solar panel to a flat or nearly flat surface, such as a flat roof. More particularly, the present invention relates to support frameworks that hold solar panels at an inclined angle.
2. Prior Art Description
Given concerns about pollution, global warming and rising energy costs, many companies are trying to become more energy efficient and environmentally friendly. One way to achieve these goals is to use solar energy to produce electricity and/or heat water. Many commercial buildings have flat roofs. These large open roofs are ideal for placing an array of solar panels. However, many problems are encountered when solar panels are placed on a flat roof.
The flat roofs of commercial buildings comprise a large proportion of the solar panel arrays built in the U.S. and elsewhere. If the arrays should require many penetrations in order to fasten the panel mounting structures to the roofs, such penetrations carry a risk of producing roof leaks. It is for this reason that building owners often require that solar panel arrays and other such auxiliary objects be free standing on the roof and not be physically attached to the roof.
If solar panel arrays cannot be secured in place on a roof using fasteners, they must still be designed to be wind resistant. Solar panels are large flat structures. Gusts of wind acting under a solar panel can create lifting forces large enough to displace the solar panel.
Solar panels can be weighted to increase wind resistance. However, roofs have weight load limitations. Solar panel arrays must be made light so that they do not indent the roof or combine with a large snowfall to surpass the weight capacity of the roof.
To further complicate matters, solar panels are rarely installed flush against a roof. In most latitudes, solar panels are most efficient when mounted at an inclined angle. Accordingly, solar panels are traditionally placed upon some type of support framework that holds the solar panels at an incline. Mounting solar panels at inclined angles, however, exposes the underside of the panel to the wind and greatly reduces the wind resistance of the array.
In the prior art, the above-mentioned problems are addressed by using complex mounting frames that hold solar panels upon a flat roof. The mounting frames are comprised of a network of interconnected brackets that hold the solar panels at inclined angles. Weights are attached to the mounting frame to increase wind resistance. Lastly, windshields are connected to the mounting frame to prevent winds from reaching the undersides of the solar panels. Such a prior art solar panel mounting system is exemplified by the Rapid Rac® system currently being marketed by Unirac of Albuquerque, N. Mex.
The obvious problem with such prior art systems is their complexity. In order to place even a small solar panel array on a roof requires the assembly of hundreds of different brackets, weights, and air deflection panels. The complexity of such mounting systems adds significantly to both the cost and the labor of installing a solar panel array. Another problem with such prior art mounting frames is that they contact the roof only in the location of the support brackets. This concentrates the weight of the solar panel array to specific lines along the roof.
A need therefore exists for a mounting system for solar panels that can be installed using very little time and labor, and with relatively few parts. A need also exists for a mounting system that widely distributes the weight of a solar panel array on a roof, thereby enabling larger arrays to be used. A need also exists for a mounting system that can be manufactured easily and inexpensively. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.